unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twelve Towers
The Twelve Towers is the tenth chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Plot After Victor Sullivan acquires a 4x4 jeep, he, Nathan Drake, and Samuel Drake set out through the wilderness of Madagascar in search of Henry Avery's $400 million haul. Their destination: a dormant volcano. On the way, the trio discusses Avery's intentions. Due to the many tower ruins maintained by different pirate captains, Nate theorizes Avery was recruiting. They also argue whether the winch of the 4x4 was a necessary purchase. Later on, they encounter a Shoreline encampment on one of the tower complexes. This leads Sam to assume Rafe and Nadine have already found the treasure. When they explore further, Nate comes across notes that elaborate on the pirates' struggle to hold their ground. They then arrive at a drawbridge, where Nate eyes what he believes to be the biggest tower in the area out in the distance. Just before he can lower the drawbridge for Sam and Sully, Shoreline mercenaries arrive. The trio successfully disposes of them and proceeds to the tower. In trying to scale a steep mudslide, Nate, Sam, Sully, and their 4x4 are sent careening over a cliff side after a boulder holding their winch stable slides off. Nate, the driver, uses the winch to drag the car back to the top. They then jump from the ramp of a broken bridge onto the base of the tower. Upon discovering the tower's main chamber, where a map of the other eleven towers in King's Bay are marked, Sam discovers they weren't the first to arrive. Shoreline mercenaries drop in from the roof. Despite the overwhelming firepower, the team holds off the onslaught. After searching a dead mercenary, Sam confirms his suspicions: Shoreline had also marked the location of the twelve towers. Sam expresses his frustration that they are against impossible odds, as Shoreline already has a head start. Nate investigates the coin they found beneath a Scottish cathedral, and recognizes a pirate sigil on the side opposite to the volcano. He pinpoints two possible towers on the map in the chamber that correspond to the faded pirate sigil on the coin. Sam suggests splitting up to explore the two towers at the same time. After further persuasion from Sully, Nate agrees. Walkthrough Reach Avery's tower After the cutscene, follow either path of the road ahead of you as it snakes around this first area. No matter which route you take, you will come across a small pile of ruins that Sully makes note of. Pass by the ruins and drive through the small gap between the short red cliffs. On the other side the path will open onto a hill above a muddy valley. Follow the path down the hill and drive across the valley, crossing under the rickety bridge that spans the riverbed. Use the dry patches muddy hill to the left of the bridge to get up to the top, then make your way across the bridge. To scale the hill on the other side, stick to driving on the grey patches of exposed rock. Follow the path up the hill and to the left, over another short rise, then drop down over the large flat rock on the other side. Drive across the stream after dropping down and follow the tire tracks up and over the fallen rock formation to reach the other side of the blocked stream. Once on the other side, follow the path along the left side of the river, once again driving up and over the large stones to get up onto the raised outcropping on the other side. Carefully drive around the tree at the end of the outcropping, U-turning to drive up the other side. Follow this path as it winds around and brings you up another muddy hill to drop down over a rocky ledge on the other side. When you reach the base of the tower next to the muddy hill, exit the jeep and grab the winch hook from under the hood. Walk up the stairs next to the tower, then wrap the winch rope around the tree at the top of the hill. Slide down the hill to return to the jeep. Use the winch to reach the top of the hill, then unhook the rope and continue along the path. Head forward and turn left between the large boulder and the tree (next to another large boulder). Drive down the muddy trickle of water and follow it as it curves to the right. Follow the path as it forks around a patch of trees and reconnects over a rock ledge. You'll see the road takes a U-Turn around some boulders to a muddy hill. Continue up the muddy hill to trigger a cutscene. Shoreline encounter After the cutscene, you'll be forced to eliminate a group of Shoreline mercenaries. Drive along the right-hand path through the green grass on the hill above the tower. When you reach a boulder with long dry grass to its left, exit the car and sneak into the long grass. Use the long grass to cover your approach and you make your way to the backside of the tower. Wait for the guards to look the other way, then dart to and climb the broken wall of the small building to the right of the tower. When the coast is clear, hop the wall and eliminate the guard here, then drop down and climb the wall beneath the base of the tower. When the guard on this side of the roof approaches, pull him over the ledge. Climb onto the roof and take cover behind the railing until you can eliminate the second guard on this level. Enter the base of the tower and climb up to the second level. On the platform outside is a guard - you can rush and melee him without being seen. Continue climbing the tower and eliminate the sniper two levels up from you, then use the rope anchor on the corner of the tower to return to the base of the structure. Crushing Tip: There is an additional RPG trooper on the tower level between these two soldiers - be sure not to miss him before killing the sniper. Head down the stairs and into the tall grass of the other side of the tower's base. Make your way to the right-hand side of the grass while the soldiers are talking, and eliminate the guard who walks over during their conversation. Head to the base of the ruined building and take cover, waiting for the guard to return to the wall. Eliminate him, then climb to the second level of the building and pull the guard over the edge at the corner. Drop back to ground level and kill the guard digging in the dirt on the other side of the building. Finally, return to the base of the tower and eliminate the two guards patrolling along the edge of the road. Return to the jeep and attempt to cross the bridge. When it collapses, wrap your winch around the two remaining supports and pull what's left of the bridge down to make a ramp. Follow the trail after the bridge up the muddy hill and over the ledge. When the path widens, drive up the short incline and follow the trail to the right through the low canyon. After spotting the Shoreline trucks, drive over the ledge. Drive through the oasis in the center of the plain in front of you, then bear left after passing the large trees. Head up the hill (beyond the two trees next to the large boulder), then head right. Follow this path (you can see a pillar of smoke ahead of you), then zig-zag back to your left and up the hill. Turn right at the top and proceed towards the back-right corner of the small valley. Drive up the hill and pass through the two stone markers. The drawbridge After driving over the ledge and dropping down, drive carefully around the thin stone path. When you come upon the large tower here, you can either get out and take a look around or simply drive past it and follow the path along the cliff top. When you reach the tower with the drawbridge, park and exit your jeep and jump the gap to the other side, then climb up to the drawbridge control. You'll need to find something to climb on to reach the wheel. Fortunately, there's a crate at the top of the tower. Return to the other side of the chasm and make your way to the base. On the side facing away from the drawbridge, use the exposed boards to begin your climb to the top. Pull up onto the standing ledge and shimmy around the rear corner of the tower and vault over the window. Leap to the wooden boards on the opposite wall and continue upwards. Hop over the top of the boards and shimmy around the top of the tower. Climb up onto the platform after noticing the final tower in the distance, and push the crate off the edge to send it - and yourself - down to Sam. Push the crate into position and interact with the wheel. Two trucks full of shoreline mercenaries will arrive. Use grenades to destroy the trucks and, if you're quick enough, most of the soldiers. Once you eliminate one truckload, another armored car will arrive and more soldiers will spill out. Once the soldiers have been eliminated, return to the wheel and lower the drawbridge. TIP: Before getting back in the jeep, locate the body of a soldier carrying a China Lake GL and equip it as your primary weapon. Get back in the jeep and drive across, then drive up the muddy slope and into the field beyond. Avery's tower Cross up the grassy incline and drive carefully along the cliffside path on the right. Follow this path until you drop over a short ledge an encounter another muddy hill. Grab the winch hook off the front of the jeep and head up the stairs. Wrap the rope around the tree and return to the jeep, then accelerate to climb the hill. When the boulder falls, keep jamming on the accelerator to continue reeling in the winch. When the rocks impact the jeep, climb back up towards the drivers seat and climb back in. Keep revving the engine to grind the winch to the top, then disconnect the rope from the tree and get back in the jeep. Line yourself up with the bridge and back up to give yourself the space to get up to speed, then jump the jeep over the broken bridge. Exit the jeep at the base of the tower and climb the stairs. After marking the blocked main entrance, head left and interact with doors leading down to the cellar. Push the bookshelf on the far side of the room out of the way, then run back to the other end of the room and pick up a powder keg. Hurl the keg at the opening, then shoot it to demolish the wall. Follow the hall up the stairs and use the crank on the wall to raise the gate. Head down the stairs in the center of the room, then follow Sam through the collapsed tunnel. Push through the slim opening with Sully, then rejoin Sam to trigger a cutscene. The ambush After the cutscene, there are three waves of enemies to survive. Several of them are wearing heavy body armor; an opportunity to make use of the China Lake GL. The first wave consists of two standard mercenaries and two armored shotgunners. Use the GL on the shotgunners directly ahead of you. Once the majority of these enemies are dead, another wave will rappel down into the chamber - including another grenadier. Take him out first, then head up to his platform and take his ammo. Once you kill the grenadier, two more armored shotgunners will rappel down to the lower level. Use your pistol on the remaining enemies and use your GL to take out the heavies. Once the onslaught has ended, return to Sam near the mural to trigger another cutscene and end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End